


Ocean's Depth

by Gazing_user



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, eventual smut??, how do I title, ish, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazing_user/pseuds/Gazing_user
Summary: Lance poked at his own toned chest. "Lance." He said softly, his voice barley above a whisper."Lance..." Keith said in awe with furrowed brows and flushed cheeks.orLance has been part of many experiments throughout most of his life due to his ability to manipulate water. One day he finally escapes and is found by a certain dark haired teen with a temper.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I promise the next chapters will be much longer since this is just an intro to the story.

**_Prologue, 2016_ **

 

 

Labored panting and heavy footsteps were heard throughout the woods, an occasional grunt or two followed about every two minutes.

" _I heard something over there!"_ A voice in the distance hollered out, causing the dark figures to dart away from the boy's trails and into the depths of the woods.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief as he rested his back against the tree just mere inches away from his current standpoint. He ran his fingers through his disarray of curls and stopped to take out a few twigs. He then flinched when his fingers came across a contusion located just above his left temple.

He lowered his shaky hands and placed them on his stomach; he resisted the urge to twitch away from the gunshot wound on his lower hip, he'd have to wrap that up later. 

Lance had decided that he should start moving, so he hesitantly leaned away from the tree that was providing him the support that he was depending on and stumbled forward. He luckily caught himself just before he had a chance to meet with the dirt below him.  

Lance then continued to walk along a narrow path, he himself exactly not sure where he hoped this trail would lead him to. After about an hour of clumsy steps and nearly passing out about twice, his blue orbs were greeted with the sight of a cabin.

His eyes widened in delight as he rushed towards the welcoming home, it was practically motioning for him to enter.

He poked his head in through an open window and glanced around, no sign of anyone. He took this as a signal to enter. Lance jumped in through the window and quickly shut the curtains to avoid being seen.

 

-

 

Keith had been enjoying his evening by munching on crackers and reading a book when he was suddenly rudely interrupted by a loud thud which came from what he assumed was Shiro's room. He let out a groan and grabbed the broom that was placed on his lap and stood up. "Stupid raccoons." He grumbled and made his way over to his brother's room.

When he opened the door and as the hallway's light seeped in, he was greeted with the sight of the most gorgeous cerulean eyes he had ever seen- wait. _Wait._ Keith was quick to examine the stranger that was standing before him. The boy was slightly taller than him, lean figure with tanned skin and a toned chest. Oh god why was he bleeding? "-And there's a shirtless stranger in my fucking house." He said in disbelief.

Once the words left Keith's parted lips, the intruder collapsed right in front of him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the recommendations I got the previous chapter! It really helped.

**_Chapter Two, 2016_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bright rays of sunlight seeped in through the room's window, causing Lance to squint through his blurry vision. He was quick to notice his bullet wound didn't hurt as much as moments prior. He looked down towards where his wound was located and saw that his lower hip was wrapped tightly with bandages. His eyes widened at the sudden realization. His shoulders tensed. Oh god he was back at _that_ place and they were going to punish him for escaping-

"Don't move too much." A voice said, interrupting his state of panic. "Hunk just stitched you up."

He sat up and turned towards the direction in which he heard the male voice. Lance was greeted by a slightly pale boy scowling over at him, a few dark strands of hair were in front of his purple eyes. Come to think of it, he was the one he saw before he passed out.

Lance's gaze flickered around the room and realized he was still in the house he had broken into. He visibly relaxed only to stiffen up again. What if this stranger was somehow connected to the scientist back at the lab?

Just as the thought crossed his mind, a larger male walked into the room.

"H-Hi, I'm Hunk." The nervous one stated as the shorter of the duo shook his head in what appeared to be disbelief.

Hunk nudged the other in the ribcage and he let out a quiet hiss in response before sending a glare towards his partner's direction. Lance resisted the urge to giggle.

"I'm Keith..." he hesitantly croaked out.

Alright. So apparently the short one was named Keith, the larger one was Hunk. He assumed he could remember both of their names.

There was a moment of painfully long silence as the two stared at Lance, as if expecting him  to say something in return.

His mouth formed into a small 'o' and he cleared his throat. Lance poked at his own chest. "Lance." He said softly, his voice barley above a whisper.

 

-

 

 

"Lance..." Keith said in awe with furrowed brows and flushed cheeks.

Hunk chuckled at his reaction. "Stop hitting on people you just met."

"I'm not hitting on him!" Keith said a little too loudly, which caused Lance to flinch.

He quickly sent the startled boy an apologetic look, Keith didn't think he caught up on it.

Instead of properly apologizing, he asked the question that had been lingering in the back of his mind since he first laid eyes the pretty stranger. "What are you doing in my house?"

Lance didn't reply, instead, he crossed his legs and started to pick at his nails like he was pretending he hadn't heard Keith at all.

His eye twitched in irritation at this. "Hey! I asked you a question!"

"Bad people." Lance said almost immediately after his outburst.

"Bad people?" Keith and Hunk asked in unison, to which Lance nodded in conformation.

Ok, so Keith had a lot of questions. Why had he been shot? Was he crazy? Who were these 'bad people'?

Hunk asked something before he had the chance to. "What did these bad people do?"

Lance visibly tensed at the question. "They hurt me..."

"Hurt you?" The concern in his friend's voice was evident.

Lance nodded as he began to tremble, most likely remembering the terrible occurrences he was referring to.

Keith wanted to do anything to help the intruder, as strange as that might sound. He wanted to assure him that he was safe and everything was going to be alright, even though deep down something told him it wouldn't. Instead, he just stood there as Hunk walked over to Lance and wrapped him into a warm and comforting embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timelines are all over the place.

_**Chapter three, 2014** _

 

 

 

 

_The sound of  the room door creak open caused Lance to back up against the corner of the room and hug his knees up to his chest. His eyes defensively narrowed and as he was about to begin shouting at the person who dared to hurt him again, he relaxed once he saw a familiar strand of white hair poke out from behind the door. "Lotor." He said with relief ._

_The albino stepped into the room and gave his friend a warm smile, his eyes seemed to soften when his gaze was fixated on Lance. "Sorry I took so long to visit you. It has been a rough week." He explained and shut the door behind him._

_"I understand," Lance mused, "I'm just happy to see you again."_

_Lotor's tanned cheeks flushed at the statement before muttering something inaudible._

  _Lance only smiled._

 

 

**_2017_**

 

 

Feet padded across a small room, making their way to the place that could possibly be a restroom, directly located behind a small kitchen. Lance flickered on the switch which caused the interior of the bathroom to flood in a soft yellow glow. Lance hummed softly to himself as he began to search through every cabinet in hopes to find something interesting. He paused when he stumbled upon a pink lotion that had flower designs, that was what caught his attention. He popped open the cap and took a sniff, letting out a started squeal. It smelled _amazing._ Lance let out another squeal when he heard a chuckle coming from close by.

Keith was leaned up against the doorframe with an amused expression resting on his features.

"What's so funny?" Lance asked with a pout, which only caused Keith's amusement to increase.

He rolled his eyes, "You're in my brother's bathroom, crouched down sniffing his girlfriend's lotion.

"You have a brother?"

Keith nodded. "He's in college so he's not home that often."

Lance wasn't sure what college was, but he decided not to question it. Instead, Keith brought up another question.

"How's your gunshot wound? It's been a few months so I'm guessing it's healing up quite nicely."

He unconsciously reached down and began to gently rub at his side. "It's a bit itchy but...fine I guess."

Keith then frowned, "I'm still not over the fact that you forgot I had a brother."

Lance smiled sheepishly, "Whoops?"

He rolled his eyes in an almost playful manner as he held out his hand for the other to take.

Lance just stuck his tongue out teasingly and got up on his own. "I'll spray you with water again."

"I'll punch you again."

He took a step back and gasped. "Your punches hurt." Lance whined.

"Then don't use your powers on me and I won't hit you in defense."

 

 

 

 

**_2014_ **

 

 

 

_"I'm almost done..." Lance had his tongue poked out and his brows furrowed in concentration. "Ta-da!"  Lance exclaimed as he took a step away from the taller male._

_Lotor took a glance at himself in the mirror and noticed that Lance had put his hair up in a messy bun. There were lots of white strands sticking out and he was sure that it would be hard to take off later due to all the knots Lance had made in his hair, but he smiled anyways. "Thank you."_

_Lance puffed out his chest and smirked, obviously being proud of his accomplishment._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me constructive criticism I'm new at this.


End file.
